User blog:Ginrikuzuma/LSP2 and LSP - Another rant of sorts lol
Ok for those who have messed around with the functions know LSP is to load sprites (LoadSPrite da dummm! lol) LSP2 is a more i guess "advanced" form of it since LSP works like this LSP # " sdlkjfsdlkfj " #,# the first # is the number of the sprite the "sdlfjksldkfjsdf " is a string which holds the name of the file and its location the last 2 numbers (or you can add a 3rd number if you want to mess around with transparency) deal with the X and Y coordinates of the picture. If you seen the sprites (either the chara in the NSA files or the ones on my 2.5 folder for my mod) you see a green and white template with a picture inside The Green is the area where something will show up, with the white being what is what is going to stay invisible If you make that area black (or any other dark color like a very dark grey or a dark red) then whatever is on the green side will show up afterall if you cut it inhalf its an 800 x 600 image so if you have a blue pixel on 100 x 300 than if you want it to show up on the game you need to put a black pixel on 900 x 300 anyways if I want to load things up in the spot where I have the image I need to leave the coordinates at 0,0. so if I have that same pixel and I want it for in the game to show up on that same spot (100 x 300) my coordinates have to be 0,0 now if I want those pixels to show up at 102 x 400 on the LSP I need to put 2,100 make sense no? well LSP2 turns all of that on its head apparently. I have never touched LSP2 since it looked like more work so I only used the copy-pasted lines from the original game (like when I wanted to call a spirit for dialogue or whatever) I never made my own movement on my own I did understand the extra numbers though LSP 2 works like this ,NUM,NUM,NUM,NUM,NUM,NUM LSP2 #,STR, #,#,#,#,# (# for opacity otherwise default) the first 4 are the same (sprite number, location,etc.) the next 2 dictate scale of the image (make it grow/shrink in the X axis and the Y axis) with the last number (2nd to the last if you are adding opacity) being rotation so...lets ignore those last numbers and go back to the coordinates. If I want it to show up on the same spot as LSP its still 0,0 no? wrong... ... ... I still haven't figured it out but apparently its a couple hundred pixels off.... I'm well aware I say "Ummaahh.." alot its a bad habit I never was able to remove >.> video. Anyways... I know I'm far from done working on the animation (I'm only working on the alignment right now ) for the tails, I'll later do some more animation and work on easing hte flow its already long as it is (so whenever I the final product comes out you people better not say you don't like it Dx ) Update I have figured out LSP2 (its pretty stupid as to WHY it has to be so different from LSP but whatever...) LSP as I had mentioned before either here or elsewhere far as X and Y goes 0,0 corresponds to the upper left point in LSP2 however X and Y 0,0 corresponds however to the very CENTER of the image/screen (what to LSP would be like...400,300 (more of less being the center of an 800x600 image ) Category:Blog posts